Symmetrical Thinking
by Dream Aura v2
Summary: One shot. Shounen-ai. Blues/Netto. It's odd how two completely different beings can be thinking along the exact same lines about the same topic.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything portrayed in this fanfic, which includes characters and visors. Everything is the property of Capcom, the rightful owners of the Rockman. exe franchise.

**Warnings:** slight swearing, shounen-ai

**Pairings:** Blues/Netto

I never thought my first shounen-ai fic would be about Blues/Netto. It isn't a particular favourite of mine so...just why did I write this?! I can't blame it on the plot bunnies since there is no plot, so I'll just blame it on my overactive imagination. But I do find this pairing interesting because it's...different. If you get what I mean.

* * *

He's looking at me.

How can I tell when there's an unsee-throughable visor covering his eyes? Let's just call it my sixth sense.

Stupid visor...why does he wear it? I want to know what he really looks like. What colour are his eyes? Blue? Maybe. Brown? No, that would be too...normal. Green? No, that would be weird. Red? No, I'm pretty sure he's not evil. Oh wait, Searchman has red eyes...oh no, Searchman, I don't think you're evil, why on Earth would I think that...

Without seeing his eyes, it's impossible to tell what he's thinking, or what emotions he's feeling...if he has any. He's like a robot or something. An unthinking, unfeeling, utterly obedient robot. It's always 'Yes, Enzan-sama' this, 'Yes, Enzan-sama' that, 'Yes, Enzan-sama, I'll be quite happy to delete this navi for you'. But I get the feeling it's just a facade; that underneath it is a navi that smiles, laughs, feels happiness, and sorrow.

I wonder what he thinks of me? Does he write me off as a stubborn, dense, idiotic kid who is a magnet for criminal organisations, cybernetic monsters, darkloids, alien navis and the like? Or does he see me as a friend? Maybe...more than a friend...?

...

Oh who am I kidding, of course he thinks I'm an idiot! If I were Blues, I'd probably think I was an idiot as well! And I don't even know if he's gay or not! Wait, do navis even have a sex drive? Note to self: ask papa.

Damn that visor to hell! The next time I netbattle him and Enzan, I'm gonna tell Rockman to smash it into little pieces...!

* * *

He's looking at me.

I've noticed he looks at me a lot lately, whether it be out of the corner of his eye or a downright stare when he tries to start a conversation with me. I tell myself I have no time for idle conversations when there's always work to be done, but I feel more and more inclined to answer his questions...especially when faced with that pout. Or the puppy dog look. I can understand how Enzan-sama has a hard time saying no to those.

His eyes make him so easy to read. Just by looking into them you can tell if he's happy, or sad, or planning his next prank. He is always bursting with emotion...which is our greatest difference. I strive to keep my emotions hidden behind a carefully made facade of an emotionless being. Why? Emotions are a weakness; people can exploit them to manipulate you, sometimes without you even knowing. So logically, if I hide my feelings there is no chance of them being used against me. But sometimes I wonder...would it be so bad to let go of my facade at the price of having one more weakness? He and Rockman seem to do perfectly fine without constantly hiding their emotions...

I wonder what he thinks of me? Does he think I'm a mindless, stuck-up, cold-hearted navi who is always at the beck and call of his operator? Or does he see me as a friend? Perhaps...more than a friend...?

...

What am I thinking? Of course Netto doesn't like me! How would a relationship like that even work, seeing as I'm not not human? Not to mention the fact that Rockman would beat the crap out of me if I tried anything on his operator. And I don't even know if he's a homosexual. Maybe I should ask Rockman...or his father. His father would probably be better.

Hmm, should I answer his question about my eye-colour...?


End file.
